


Another Mother's Breaking Heart Is Taking Over

by Little_red_2000



Series: Secrets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4 years of posting and I still suck, Abusive Sheriff Stilinski, Awesome Hale Pack, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Confrontations, Derek Hale is a Softie, Goodbye now, M/M, Mentioned Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, More Open, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Pack, Sort of happy ending, Stiles Has The Pack Trained, Sweet Derek Hale, Vague Talk About Abuse, i still suck at tagging, like horrible, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: He’s not ready!He can’t handle this!He’d thought that, with the way that things were going, he’d have a couple of days, at least, to prepare what he wanted to say to his father, not a couple of hours!OR! The NExt Installment Of The Secrets Series!!!





	Another Mother's Breaking Heart Is Taking Over

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Zombie by The Cranberries (But if you're into more fast-paced rockish music you could listen to the one by Bad Wolves. The same song just different tempos).
> 
> It's been a little under three months since I've posted anything so I figured I'd put all my spare time in writing the next part of this series and it's finally done! Here you guys go!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!!!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little Red<3

He’s not ready!

 

He can’t handle this!

 

He’d thought that, with the way that things were going, he’d have a couple of days, at least, to prepare what he wanted to say to his father, not a couple of hours! He and Derek had  _ just _ discussed what they should do earlier that morning, and now, not even a full four hours later he was standing face to face with his dad.

 

__

 

Derek made him take off his clothes so that they could take pictures of his bruises before the pack got back. He’d rationalized that if the pack saw the bruises they’d all lose control, which Stiles knew he was right, but that meant that he’d been partially naked in front of Derek, alone, in the loft. To say it was awkward, would be an understatement. He couldn’t stop squirming, and fidgeting and Derek had to forcibly hold him still to take pictures more than once.

 

They got through it, though, in time for the pack to get back (Right as Stiles finished putting on his shirt, which garnered him a few looks), and with minimal awkward boners.

 

The pack had brought Derek and Stiles breakfast back from the diner, and they both ate it at the island in the kitchen, silently, both apprehensive about the decision they’d come to. Stiles, though, brushed it off, put it out of his mind as best he could, because he figured he’d have time to prepare himself and went to the living room to interact with the pack.

 

Allison and Lydia were still acting awkward from the morning, sending him worried glances, but for the most part, he was able to just completely forget about everything and just enjoy time with his pack. After hours had passed, Stiles was going to make everyone lunch, when he’d realized that today was grocery shopping day.

 

“Who’s going to shop with me today?” Stiles asks the house at large while his head is still stuck in the refrigerator. 

 

He knows that everyone has their hand up because whoever goes with him to the store gets to pick something of their favorite. It was a tradition that he adopted back when he first started shopping and no one would volunteer to go with him. It had been a subtle thing, he would make someone go with him, and whenever they were leaving he’d tell them to run back and get something, anything, of their choosing for being nice and shopping with him. After he’d done it with the whole pack, they got the hang and started volunteering. Now he gets his pick of the crop, choosing a different person at random every time he goes to the store.

 

Coming out of the fridge, he turns around and sees that he was, indeed, correct and they all have their hands up, patiently waiting for him to pick one of them. That was something else that he’d had to train them to do, be patient. When they’d all caught on to his treat, they would fight over who got to go, most times ending in broken bones that would heal but would leave hurt feelings, especially when he wouldn’t pick anyone who was involved in the fight. 

 

What stops Stiles in his tracks, though, is that Derek has his hand up as well, patiently waiting for Stiles to make his choice. Derek’s never put his hand up before, or wanted to go shopping with Stiles. It’s just a known fact that Derek doesn’t do things as mundane, as  _ domesticated _ as grocery shopping. He’d probably go hunt rabbits and deer in the woods if Stiles didn’t do the shopping.

 

“It’s your money and your house, dude, if you want to go you don’t have to ask,” Stiles says, not knowing what else to say.

 

“You might not want to go with me,” Derek says frankly, but for some reason, Stiles sees a little bit of insecurity in his eyes.

 

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” Stiles says, noticing that the rest of the pack have put their hands down and are watching them like a ping-pong match, some with smirks on their faces ( _ coughEricaandLydiacough _ ).

 

“I don’t mind,” Derek says, and Stiles can see the smile in his eyes, can hear the happiness in his voice and feels like he might jump in the air and fist bump.

 

“Good,” Stiles says, turning back to the kitchen, mentally reprimanding himself and telling himself to calm down, _ it’s just grocery shopping _ . There are snickers and giggles happening behind his back, that only get louder when Derek growls at them. Stiles can’t stop smiling.

 

______

 

Grocery shopping with Derek is easy, not that it isn’t with the pack, but Stiles thought that it might be difficult; he uses the pack as pseudo-mules, making them run and get things as he thinks of them, and he thought that Derek wouldn’t be too keen on following his orders. Turns out he was wrong.

 

He'd tried not to boss Derek around at first but when they had passed the cookie aisle and Stiles had remembered that Erica was out of Oreos (Something that she shared  _ only  _ with him, that made his heart warm and fuzzy whenever she offered), it had been automatic for him to say, “Run back and get a pack of double stuffed Oreos, please,” Just like he would with any other pack member. When Derek just went and did it without any complaint, Stiles realized that he was stressing for nothing.

 

It became easy after that, them walking through the store, grabbing whatever Stiles thought he’d need, and sending Derek back whenever he remembered something that they’d already passed; Derek never complaining, not even when it was the complete opposite side of the store.

 

They’d just entered the freezer section of the store (Stiles going for frozen vegetables because he hates the canned ones, they always gave food a different flavor, not natural flavors like frozen vegetables) when they crashed into another cart.

 

Stiles and Derek had been having a conversation about how they would handle the inevitable fight that would break out when Stiles told the pack that they were going to have a movie night. It was always a battle, and sometimes Stiles would threaten no dessert, or Derek would threaten extra training time, which usually dissuaded any more arguments, that’s the only reason why they didn’t see the person as they came around the corner.

 

Stiles jerked his head up, an apology right on the tip of his tongue, but the words died on his lips when he saw who he’d crashed into.

 

______

 

“Dad!” Stiles exclaims, his voice a bit higher than usual, and slightly terrified, but mostly surprised.

 

“Stiles,” The sheriff says flatly, narrowing his eyes at Stiles, then Derek, then the groceries in their basket.

 

“John,” Derek says blankly, causing Stiles to look at him aghast. Derek always referred to the sheriff as Mr. Stilinski, or The Sheriff, hell, even Your Dad, but never John.

 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asks stupidly, not knowing what else to say but just wanting the sheriff to stop glaring at Derek.

 

“Well, I expected food when I got home from work but was met with an empty house. Care to explain why you weren’t there?” John asks snidely, glancing at Derek surreptitiously, to show that he thinks he knows the answer already.

 

“I…” Stiles starts but stops when his mind goes blank, not even his automatic response of lying to protect himself, just  _ nothing _ . He’s shaking, he realizes and grabs the handle of the basket tighter to stop his hands from showing it. 

 

“He’s no longer going to be living with you,” Derek says from beside him, and Stiles wants to laugh at how blunt he said. It was  _ that _ easy when he couldn’t even think of a way to broach the topic, let alone tell his dad off.

 

“What?” The sheriff says, as taken off guard as Stiles is by this whole situation. For some reason, that emboldens Stiles, and also Derek’s no-nonsense presence next to him. Makes him see that his father is not as untouchable, as infallible, as Stiles has made him out to be in his head. His father is human, just like Stiles, and can be taken by surprise, can be hurt, and can listen to reason, just like anyone else. He’s not as all-powerful as Stiles has thought him to be over the past…. Holy shit, seven years!

 

He has dealt with his dad’s shit, the drinking, the abuse, the being treated like a slave, for seven years! It feels like no time has passed and like it’s been forever at the same time. Just yesterday, it feels like, he and his dad were talking about how to surprise his mom for mother’s day. But it also feels like a lifetime ago that he and his mother would sit on the couch, watching tv, waiting for his dad to come home from work.

 

“You heard him correctly,” Stiles says, his voice the firmest it’s ever been in his father’s presence since his mom passed, the loud, boisterous, confident person that he normally is, is coming out, bolstered by Derek’s presence and his dad's surprise. “I’m not going to be living with you anymore. I am done with being treated like a servant in my own house. I am done with the bruises, the pain, and the abuse. And I am done putting up with your drinking just because you’re my father! I love you, but I can’t do this anymore. I don’t know when you stopped loving me, but I don’t deserve this, and I won’t stand for it another second. Mom wouldn’t stand for this and neither will I anymore,” Stiles has no idea when he started crying, or when he started yelling, but by the end of his rant, he’s sobbing, and realizes, by the silence of the aisle, he was yelling. He’s drawn a crowd, people video tapping on their phones, and he curses through his sobs because that wasn’t his intention.

 

He’d honestly never wanted to have this conversation with his dad, had silently prayed that one day his dad would wake up and see what he was doing and just stop. That his dad would realize that he still loved Stiles and be a good dad again. He’d been hoping, wishing, and praying since this whole thing first started, and now here he is, standing up for himself, but still hoping that his dad will come to his sense and beg to be a good dad again. He doesn’t know if he’d be able to forgive his dad, even if he did, but it’s what he’s hoping for none-the-less.

 

The sheriff steps closer to Stiles, but a growl from Derek makes him shoot the man a death glare before stepping back and whispering angrily, “look what you’ve done, causing a scene in front of all these people. You’ll regret it, kid.” And without another word, John Stilinski, loving husband, father and respected sheriff of Beacon Hills, California, storms out of the grocery store, holding a hand in front of his face to avoid the cameras of the few onlookers.

 

Stiles doesn’t have the power, energy, or wherewithal, to even care about the spectators, he just turns into Derek’s arms and cries his heart out.

 

______

 

Stiles wasn’t aware of the pack showing up, he wasn’t aware of them taking the phones of all the bystanders, he wasn’t aware that they erased all the videos after sending one to Derek’s phone, he wasn’t aware of the mess and fuss that that caused; he’d just kept his face pressed to Derek’s chest and let his sobs drown out the sound of everything else. 

 

Sometime later, Stiles is finally out of tears and realizes that he’s back at the loft, curled up on the couch with a blanket over his shoulders in the dark. There’s no one here with him as far as he can see, and for some reason, he panics.

 

His heart rate spikes, his breathing becomes labored and he tries to curl up even tighter to block out the darkness and loneliness that’s stirring inside him. He’s not crying, he’s out of tears by now, but he wants to, can feel the emotions swirling inside him that means he would be if he weren’t so dried out and dehydrated.

 

Derek’s there, right in front of him, in the next second, crouching and trying to coax him out of the ball he's managed to get all his lanky limbs to curl in, and the second Stiles sees him, he jumps into the mans arms, not even caring about how it must look. He’s beyond thinking about anything, except that Derek’s there, he’s not alone.

 

There’s no telling what the sheriff will do, no telling what tomorrow will bring, and no telling what they’re in for, but Stiles can’t think about any of that, all he can think about is Derek’s there.

 

Just like he always is and, Stiles has a feeling, always will be.


End file.
